Pokemon X&Y: Adventures In Sinnoh
by Rittie
Summary: <html><head></head>After a fight with Ash and the others, Serena decides to head to Sinnoh to find a purpose for her being a Pokemon trainer. There she meets one of Ash's former companions, Dawn, and one of his former rivals, Paul, where they begin a journey filled with mystery and adventure as our heroine tries to conquer Sinnoh! (Serena and Ikarishipping warning, Rated T to be safe.)</html>
1. Behold! Sinnoh Awaits!

**AN: **I don't know how I got this idea to be honest since I'm not too fond of Serena in the anime. I mean... oh well, if you want to, read on.

**Warning/s: **Do not read if you like Amourshipping. Also usage of the English names as I don't know all the Japanese ones yet. And, last but certainly not least, Ikarishipping alert! That's all :D

**Spoilers: **Serena's team (from Kalos) is her starter, Fennekin, and a Pancham.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokemon X&amp;Y: Adventures In Sinnoh<strong>_

Behold! Sinnoh Awaits!

"I can't believe that he would say that..." Serena muttered quietly as she walked along a port. She had a devastating fight with Ash after she scolded him one too many times. She hadn't meant to do it - the words came out of her mouth before her brain could catch up with them - but what was done, is done. Neither Ash (nor Clemont or Bonnie) had ran after her when she left and so she figured, why stay somewhere you weren't wanted? With a sigh, she rightened her hat and waited for the ferry.

**O x O**

"Fe-Fennekin!" the small little fox Pokemon cried as he watched his Trainer walk down a dirty path ahead of himself. Running faster to catch up with her on his small legs, Fennekin looked up, wondering what happened, where Pikachu and the others were and, most importantly, where they were.

"Oh Fennekin, what's wrong?" Serena stopped walking and kneeled down with a smile. "You are probably wondering where we are and what happened right? Well, Ash and I had a fight and I decided to journey on my own."

"Fenne-Fennekin!" her Pokemon gasped, surprised and a bit worried.

"Don't worry, sweetie." she picked him up with a grin. "Mother always said to stay strong and that girl needs to be tough. We don't need Ash or the others - that's why we arrived here in Sinnoh." she told him and explained where Sinnoh was to her suddenly confused Pokemon. "I heard Ash talking about how Sinnoh had some awesome Pokemon, so I thought I could catch some while we figure out what should our goal be." she added. "We are nearing Snowpoint City now and they should have a Pokemon center where we can rest until we figure out what's next. That alright with you Fennekin? You are a Fire-type so the weather shouldn't be affecting you too much..."

"Fenne!" the little fox cried happily in answer.

"Haha." Serena smiled. "I forgot, you always did want to visit all the other regions and what not. Alright, Fennekin! Snowpoint City here we come!"

"Fennekin!"

**O x O**

"Fennekin!" Serena shouted, running as fast as her legs could carry her after her starter. "Slow down! We won't get there any sooner even if you speed up!" she breathed out and stopped to catch her breath. "Fenne..." she stopped when she heard a cry and looked up, surprised to see that Fennekin had bumped into a small, chipmunk-like Pokemon. "Oh what could you be..." she took out her Pokedex from her bag.

"_Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses._" the Pokedex stated. Serena blinked and looked at the small Pokemon which was now arguing with her confused starter. "Oh my... you are quite cute, if a bit hot-tempered..." she sweatdropped but then gasped when Pachirisu moved like he would use his electric attacks. "Fennekin! Watch out!" she ran forward to jump and grab him when...

"Pachirisu! How many times do I have to tell you not to attack anyone you see and don't know?" a girl with blue hair shouted as she ran, grabbed the squirrel Pokemon and returned him to his Pokeball as she sighed and looked at Serena. "I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong with him."

"P-Piplup!" another small Pokemon on the girl's head cried.

"It's f-fine." Serena, with Fennekin in her arms, got to her feet shakily. "We are fine." she smiled. "I'm Serena and this is Fennekin. We are from Kalos."

"Oh Kalos? I heard so much about that place!" the girl said cheerfully. "Mostly good things don't worry! I'm Dawn and this little fella is Piplup! Welcome to Sinnoh!" they did a peace sign with Piplup crying his name. Serena blinked. "Piplup huh?" she pointed her Pokedex at it.

"_Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high._" the device said as Serena nodded, putting it away. "It's nice to meet you! Sorry if I point my Pokedex at everything..." she added, sheepish. "I've never seen most of these Pokemon before..."

"It's fine." Dawn waved away. "It's not like I ever saw anything like your... I presume ... starter either."

"Oh that's right. Fennekin is the Fire-type starter in Kalos." Serena explained to her.

"Oh!" Dawn smiled. "Well it sure is cute! But hold on... Ash mentioned a girl named Serena the last time we talked... why are you here when Ash is still in Kalos?"

Serena felt odd that she didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy at the fact that Ash talked with his former female companions. Has she matured already just by going to another region?

"We had a fallout." she told her the truth. "So I came here to catch new Pokemon and figure out my goal..."

"You don't have a goal?" Dawn's surprise made Serena feel ashamed. She also remembered how Ash told her that Dawn always knew that she wanted to be a coordinator. "That's alright! I can help you find it! What do you like doing?"

"Well..." Serena thought about it. "Fennekin and I once did something called PokeVision. It's basically you show up with you Pokemon all dressed up on TV..."

"I got it!" Dawn snapped her fingers. "Since you seem to like having your Pokemon shine, why not combine contests and PokeVision into one?" she suggested. Serena blinked and nodded.

"That does sound nice!" she smiled. "But first I'd need to catch some new Pokemon..."

"You only have your starter?" Dawn was even more surprised as Ash had also told her how long he had been travelling throughout Kalos.

"For the longest time yes." Serena blushed. "But I caught a Pancham not too long ago... it's basically a small bear-like Fighting-type."

"I see.." Dawn nodded and rumpaged through her bag. "The Snowpoint City gym leader gave me this stone as a gift. But I think that you will need it more then me..." she smiled. "It's a Dawn stone. If you catch a Snorunt here, you will be able to evolve it to a gorgeous Ice/Ghost-type called Froslass."

"Froslass huh?" Serena liked the sound of that and looked down at Fennekin. "Fennekin! Let's go catch a Snorunt!"

"Fenne-Fennekin!" the Pokemon cried happily as Serena took the stone from Dawn. "Thanks Dawn! See you around!" she waved and ran towards the snow-covered forest with Fennekin right at her feet.

"Hold on! Serena, the forest also has..." Dawn stopped when the duo vanished from her sight. "... many dangerous Pokemon." she sweatdropped.

"Tsk. Just when I thought nobody could be as troublesome as you..." a voice mused, causing Dawn to jump and turn around.

"Paul!" with a smile, she ran towards him and hugged him. "You know me! I like helping people!" she winked. Paul just smirked, trying not to show his amusement from his girlfriend's antics. "She will be fine. Doesn't look like a weakling to me."

"Shocker! A potential coordinator not considered a weakling by the great Paul!" Dawn teased.

"Well, a certain coordinator changed my mind..." Paul's face didn't change, but Dawn being Dawn, could see a small sparkle in his eyes.

With a giggle, she held onto him, prying inside her mind that Serena and her Pokemon would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! <strong>First chapter is done! :D If you guys like it, I will write more... so yeah it will have Ikarishipping that's all shipping-wise for now as Serena (our main heroine) will be focusing on her catching & training Pokemon and contests rather then romance. If you like it, leave a review! ;)


	2. Snow The Snorunt!

**AN: **I don't know how I got this idea to be honest since I'm not too fond of Serena in the anime. I mean... oh well, if you want to, read on.

**Warning/s: **Do not read if you like Amourshipping. Also usage of the English names as I don't know all the Japanese ones yet. And, last but certainly not least, Ikarishipping alert! That's all :D

_Pokemon Teams (On Hand):_

**Serena - **Fennekin (Fire), Pancham (Fighting)

**Dawn **- Piplup (Water), Pachirisu (Electric), Quilava (Fire), Togekiss (Fairy/Flying)

**Paul **- Torterra (Grass/Ground), Aggron (Steel/Rock), Gastrodon (Water/Ground), Drapion (Bug/Poison)

* * *

><p><span>Snow The Snorunt!<span>

"Fennekin!" Serena was once again running after the small fox. "Wait up! God, I forgot to ask Dawn what Snorunt looks like... " she frowned. "I'm so stupid..."

"F-Fenne!" she glared at the Pokemon as they moved through the snow-covered forest, now checking her Pokedex for any hints on Snorunt. "As it's name suggests, it's pretty small and looks like a triangle... alright..." she looked up when Fennekin suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Sno-Snorunt!" a small Pokemon started to bounce in front of them as they stared in surprise.

"Fennekin! It's a Snorunt!" Serena cried happily. "Let's catch it! Use **Hidden Power**!"

Fennekin did as told while crying it's name but the attack missed causing Serena to cuss. "Damn... it's fast." she said as she watched it run deeper into the forest on it's small legs. "After her!" she shouted and moved towards the spot. She didn't fully realize that she slipped and fell on the ice until Fennekin cried out in fear. Confused and mindblown from the sudden pain in her ankle, Serena looked up to see what got Fennekin so worried. So, when she saw what looked like mean, floating heads made of ice, she did the natural thing. Scream.

**O x O**

Meanwhile, Paul and Dawn were at the edge of the forest, Dawn having decided to stay there and wait to see if Serena came out fine and in one piece. Paul, of course, decided to stay with her. Only because she was troublesome like that.

"Do you think she's alright?" Dawn worried, vapour appearing out of her mouth as she breathed.

"Yes, troublesome." Paul stated for what felt like the millionth time. "I'm sure she will be fine as she does have a fire-type with her... it should at least know Ember. Now, are you sure you don't need another jacket..." he was cut off when they both heard a scream from somewhere within the forest.

"SERENA!" Dawn cried and, without paying attention to whatever she had a Pokemon to defend herself with or not, ran into the forest following the scream.

"Dawn!" Paul growled and headed after her. Losing his girlfriend was not one of his plans.

**O x O**

"Somebody help me!" Serena cried watching, as what her Pokedex indentified as Glalie, kept coming closer to her and her injuried Fennekin. Despite being a fire-type, Fennekin was still young and basically untrained. Before he could even breath up a small fire, the Glalie group attacked him with Ice Beam, leaving him frozen/hurt at her feet. Serena knew that it would be useless to call out Pancham to help her, as it had even less battle experience than Fennekin. Her situation looked bleak and the only way out would be if someone heard her (as with her ankle and injuried Pokemon, she couldn't run.) "Somebody please!"

"Quilava, use **Fire Spin **on the Glalie!" a familiar voice cried, making Serena sigh in relief. Dawn and Paul were here to save her!

"Aggron, **Metal Claw **now!"

Serena winced when she tried to get up and picked up Fennekin instead, watching as the Glalie left, grumbling how unfair the type advantage was.

"Serena!" Dawn ran to her with her Quilava close. "Are you alright? We should take you guys to a Pokemon center..."

"My ankle..." she whispered. "But... I can't leave until I catch that Snorunt!"

"Determination is good - but not when it hinders you." Paul said, recalling his Aggron. "Do as Troublesome said and go to the Pokemon center."

"No!" Serena watched as the happy-go-lucky Snorunt appeared again. "I'm catching you this time!" with Fennekin injuried, she had no other choice but to go with...

"Pancham! Let's go!" she threw it's pokeball, Pancham crying his name as he appeared. "Alright Pancham! Let's catch Snorunt!"

The little fighting-type nodded and faced the wild Pokemon.

"Pancham! Use **Karate Chop**!" Serena ordered and Pancham did as told, dealing some damage to the Snorunt. "Now go with **Slash**!" Pancham cried it's name as it moved to attack but Snorunt dodged at the last moment and counter-attacked with Ice Beam. "Dodge and use **Leer**!" Pancham glared at the Snorunt causing it to become scared. "Now is our chance! **Tackle **it!" the bear-like Pokemon did as told and knocked it out. "Go Pokeball!" Serena threw it and the five of them watched carefully as the ball slightly trembled before stilling.

"You did it Serena!" Dawn cried. "You caught a Snorunt!"

"Hm." Paul smirked. "She isn't half bad... but you are still better." he ruffled Dawn's hair just to annoy her and smirked even more as she indeed got annoyed. While they were having a moment, Pancham cheerfully went and god the Pokeball back to Serena who smiled at him. "Great work Pancham! You can rest now!"

"Pan!" he cried before his Pokeball enveloped him and Fennekin.

"Now, let's go to the Pokemon center. Dawn was outside for too long..." Paul said as Dawn recalled Quilava.

"I'm fine Paul." Dawn told him. "Help Serena up..." she suddenly started to tremble and fell.

"Dawn!"

**O x O**

"She will be fine." Nurse Joy told them, minutes later. "It's just a cold and she needs to rest." she turned to look at Serena. "Your Fennekin and Snorunt will be alright too!"

"Thank god!" Serena sighed in relief as Paul sat beside the sleeping Dawn's bed. "Paul? Do you want to...?"

"No." He said coldly. "I will be staying with her."

Serena frowned at his harsh tone but let it slide - he really looked worried, so she decided to leave them be...

"I will be back to check on her tomorrow." she told him before leaving, her mind filled with her new Pokemon and Dawn's cold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I will try to make sure that they all are at least 1k long... all the chapters that is. So, Serena has finally caught herself a Snorunt and Dawn is down with a cold. But is all really as peaceful as it seems? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
